testemunhaswikiaorg-20200215-history
Processar STV por Desassociação
29 de Março de 1987 Em re: Sua posição na xxxx Congregação das Testemunhas de Jeová xxxxxxxxx Prezado Sr. xxxxxx: Eu [ Leslie R. Long, e-mail: lrlong@sbcglobal.net, http://www.lrlong.com ] represento a Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados de Nova Iorque, Inc. a organização central das congregações das Testemunhas de Jeová nos Estados Unidos. Eu fui contatado pela Congregação xxxx das Testemunhas de Jeová xxxxxxx, sobre algumas perguntas acerca de seu estatuto como uma Testemunha de Jeová em associação com a Congregação xxxx. [ Seu escritório de advogados pode conduzir ou defender um processo civil em quaisquer tribunais de Connecticut e Nova Iorque. Dr. Long é admitido nos tribunais de Connecticut, Massachusetts, Michigan, Nova Hampshire, Nova Iorque, Texas and Wisconsin. É ainda admitido em todos os Tribunais de Circuito de Apelação nos EUA e no Supremo Tribunal dos EUA. ] I. O ARRANJO DA COMISSÃO JUDICATIVA Estou seguro que Você está bem informado do arranjo da Comissão Judicativa das Testemunhas de Jeová. Porém, eu gostaria de revisar para Você sobre este arranjo, para esclarecimento de qualquer advogado que Você possa eleger. Como Você sabe, as Testemunhas de Jeová tem a base de suas convições na Bíblia Sagrada, e acreditam que "Toda a escritura é inspirada por Deus e proveitosa para ensinar, para repreender, para endireitar as coisas, para disciplinar em justiça". (II Timóteo 3:16) Desta forma, a Comissão Judicativa tem fundamentação bíblica e opera em um campo teocrático, em conformidade com a orientação bíblica. A relação de um membro com a congregação é consensual para ambas as partes. Uma congregação das Testemunhas de Jeová é uma associação voluntária. O membro e a congregação têm o direito para determinar se permanecerão unidos. O membro tem o direito para se desassociar da congregação. A congregação também tem o direito de separar um membro se for determinado por um tribunal eclesiástico, que as Testemunhas de Jeová chamam de Comissão Judicativa, que um membro não está administrando a sua vida de acordo com as doutrinas da religião. A. Se um membro não desejar mais ser uma Testemunha de Jeová, pode se desassociar da congregação. O termo "dissociação" aplica à ação levada por uma pessoa que, embora sendo um membro batizado da congregação, repudia sua posição Cristã como tal, rejeitando a congregação e declarando que ele(a) já não quer ser reconhecida ou conhecida como uma Testemunha de Jeová. Um breve anúncio seria feito para informar a congregação, que a pessoa se desassociou voluntariamente da congregação. B. Se um membro é acusado de pecado e deseja continuar sendo uma Testemunha de Jeová, então tal deveria se submeter as admoestações da Comissão Judicativa. A Comissão Judicativa é mais que apenas um Fórum, que determina se uma injustiça foi cometida, como um Tribunal de Justiça. Se as consequências do pecado são trazidos à atenção do Corpo de Anciãos da congregação da pessoa, então eles investigam as consequências. Se é estabelecido que pode haver substância nas consequências, e evidências são produzidas, mostrando que um sério pecado pode ter sido, de fato, cometido, o corpo de anciãos da congregação nomeará uma Comissão Judicativa, normalmente consistindo de três anciãos, para cuidar da questão. A Comissão Judicativa tem a responsabilidade de proteger a congregação dos efeitos de conduta contra as Escrituras, de um membro, como também para ajudar um malfeitor a reparar suas atitudes. Enquanto estando alertas e exercendo cuidados sobre a congregação, buscando a proteger de qualquer elemento que cause danos espirituais, os anciãos também empreenderão usar suas qualificações espirituais para restabelecer ou reprovar aquele que errou. (Judas 21-23) Isto está em harmonia com as instruções dadas a Timóteo pelo apóstolo Paulo. Ele escreveu: "Eu te mando solenemente perante Deus e Cristo Jesus que está destinado a julgar os vivos e os mortos, e pela sua manifestação e pelo seu reino, prega a palavra, ocupa-te nisso, urgentemente, em época favorável, em época dificultosa, repreende, adverte, exorta, com toda a longanimidade, e arte de "ensino". (II Timóteo 4:1,2) C. Convite, comparecimento e falta - Quando os anciãos de uma Comissão Judicativa convidarem um indivíduo a se reunir com o Comissão, um convite de antemão é determinado. Informação é provida no convite sobre o horário e local da audiência, a razão para tal, e o curso das atitudes que a pessoa poderá tomar. Se a pessoa desejar trazer testemunhas que possam falar em defesa dele ou dela, relativo ao assunto, a pessoa pode assim o fazer. Se a pessoa repetidamente não comparecer à audiência, o Comissão prosseguirá com a audiência, mas não tomará uma decisão até as evidências o exijam. D. Em toda situação onde a culpa de um malfeitor é estabelecida, o empenho primário do Comissão Judicativa é restabelecer o malfeitor. É o desejo da Comissão Judicativa que o malfeitor manifeste arrependimento genuíno, como indicado, por exemplo, produzindo "obras próprias de arrependimento." (Atos 26:20) Assim, o malfeitor pode ser ajudado a "endireitar as veredas para seus pés". (Hebreus 12:13) Porém, ainda que o malfeitor possa desejar permanecer na congregação, o malfeitor pode ter sido endurecido em seu curso de conduta errada e não responder aos esforços dos anciãos, que estão agindo na qualidade de uma Comissão Judicativa para ajudar este indivíduo. Obras que demonstrem arrependimento podem não estar em evidência, nem arrependimento genuíno pode estar aparente no momento da audiência. Em tais casos, se faz necessário que os anciãos responsáveis, expulsem o malfeitor impenitente da congregação, negando a ele o companheirismo e a associação com a limpa congregação de Jeová. Isto será feito para proteger outros membros da congregação da influência espiritualmente ruim do malfeitor, salvaguardando a limpeza moral e espiritual da congregação, e protegendo seu bom-nome. (I Coríntios 5:11-13) E. Quando uma Comissão Judicativa que cuida de um caso de proceder errado, chega a conclusão que a pessoa impenitente será desassociada, então a Comissão falará com a pessoa e deixará o indivíduo conhecer a decisão deles sobre sua desassociação da congregação. Eles declaram as razões bíblicas para a ação de desassociação. F. Apelação - Ao informar o malfeitor de sua decisão, a Comissão Judicativa falará para a pessoa que se ele(a) acredita que um sério erro de julgamento foi cometido, ele(a) poderá apelar da decisão da Comissão, escrevendo uma carta que declare claramente suas razões para a apelação. Normalmente, será permitido o prazo de sete (7) dias, para assim o fazer. Se um membro desejar uma Audiência de Apelação, então deverá fazer uma explanação à Comissão Judicativa que ouviu o caso. Quando tal apelação escrita é recebida, o Corpo de Anciãos normalmente organizará uma Comissão [ de Apelação ] para rever o caso. Todo esforço é feito para tratar da apelação dentro de uma semana após a recepção da carta, mas este não é um prazo limite na congregação. Houve ocasiões em que foram concedidas em um prazo muito posterior aos sete (7) dias normalmente permitidos para tal ação. Se houver uma apelação, o anúncio da desassociação ficará pendente. Enquanto isso, pede-se a pessoa acusada que se abstenha de comentar e orar nas reuniões. Esta pessoa não será designada para privilégios especiais de serviço. Se o membro que foi desassociado não indicar o desejo de apelar, a Comissão Judicativa explicará então ao ex-membro da necessidade de arrependimento e que passos, ele ou ela, podem dar para ser restabelecido no devido tempo. Isto é tanto amável quanto útil, com a esperança que o ex-membro mudará seus modos, e que com o tempo, se qualifique para voltar a estar em boa posição na Organização de Jeová. (II Coríntios 2:6,7) G. Anúncio de desassociação - Quando se fizer necessário desassociar alguém da congregação, um breve anúncio será feito, enquanto simplesmente declarando que a pessoa foi desassociada. [ O motivo não é mencionado! O mesmo sucede quando alguém se disossocia. ] H. Restabelecimento - Uma pessoa desassociada pode ser readmitida na congregação se der claras evidências de arrependimento, demonstrando que ele ou ela abandonaram o curso da conduta pecadora, e está desejoso de ter uma boa relação com Jeová e Sua Organização. Os anciãos são cuidadosos em conceder tempo suficiente, talvez muitos meses, um ano ou até um período mais longo, para que a pessoa desassociada prove a autenticidade de seu arrependimento. Quando o Corpo de Anciãos recebe um pedido escrito para restabelecimento, a Comissão Judicativa original que desassociou a pessoa, se possível, falaria com o indivíduo, enquanto avalia a evidência e obras de arrependimento religioso por parte da pessoa, e tomaria a decisão de restabelecer a pessoa naquele momento ou não. Quando a Comissão Judicativa fica convencida de que a pessoa desassociada está genuinamente arrependida e deveria ser restabelecida, um anúncio do restabelecimento é feito. Este é o curso que uma pessoa desassociada pode levar para recuperar uma boa posição na congregação. II. LEI SECULAR APLICÁVEL Uma palavra sobre os direitos legais da congregação é apropriada. Você pode desejar contratar um advogado para pesquisar estes assuntos legais para você e independentemente o aconselhar da lei aplicável e de seus direitos legais. A. Leis Constitucionais - Consideradas pelas Testemunhas de Jeová Experiência em tribunais vindicando seus direitos. Muitos casos em tribunais foram travados pelas Testemunhas de Jeová no interesse de preservar a liberdade de religião, de expressão, imprensa e reunião. Nos Estados Unidos, em processos ajuizados em instâncias inferiores, resultaram na vitória das Testemunhas de Jeová em 43 casos, no Supremo Tribunal dos Estados Unidos. Elas provavelmente travaram e ganharam mais casos no Supremo Tribunal que qualquer outra organização nos Estados Unidos. De igual forma, julgamentos favoráveis foram obtidos em tribunais nos vários estados norte-americanos e em outros paises. A respeito destas vitórias nos tribunais, o Professor C. S. Braden, em seu livro Estes Também Crêem, disse das Testemunhas de Jeová: "Elas executaram um serviço notável pela Democracia em suas batalhas, preservando os direitos civis deles, com sua luta, eles contribuíram muito para afiançar os direitos de todos os grupos minoritários na América." [ Estes Também Crem: Um Estudo sobre Modernos Cultos Americanos e Movimentos Religiosos Minoritários, Prof. Charles Samuel Braden, 1949, Nova Iorque, Macmillan Co. ; A História das Testemunhas de Jeová no Canadá: Campeões pela Liberdade de Expressão e Adoração, Prof. M. James Penton, Toronto: MacMillian, 1976. ] A Lei norte-americana estabelece que tribunais eclesiásticos, como o arranjo da Comissão Judicativa congregacional das Testemunhas de Jeová, e sua politica de desassociação, se encontra num campo separado, que não será apreciado pelos tribunais civis. Um conceito fundamental da lei constitucional norte-americana é a separação entre Igreja e Estado. Este conceito básico limita severamente qualquer investigação por um tribunal secular em assuntos religiosos. Ao lidar com assuntos de administração de igreja e governo - os tribunais seculares entendem que não tem nenhum poder para deliberar sobre decisões da Igreja. Por Watson vs. Jones 13 Wallace 679, 80 EUA 679.727 (1871), O Supremo Tribunal dos Estados Unidos assegurou: Sempre que questões de disciplina, ou de fé, ou de regra eclesiástica, de costumes, ou de lei, forem decididas por tribunais eclesiásticos superiores, para o qual o assunto foi levado, os tribunais legais têm que aceitar tais decisões como final, e ligar-se a elas, em sua aplicação. Essa lei argumenta que ao lidar com assuntos de disciplina interna na igreja, uma parte, tendo consentido voluntariamente em associar-se com uma organização religiosa, não pode negar as regras e procedimentos existentes nesta igreja. A associação geral, é incontestável. Todos que se unem a uma organização, assim o fazem com um consentimento incluído para este governo, e está ligado a esta submissão. Id. 728-29. Decisões em alguns tribunais estatais começaram a permitir para um número limitado de tribunais, a revisão nos procedimentos disciplinares de igrejas, em casos de expulsão, para se determinar se foram corretamente seguidos as regras processuais e regulamentos da Igreja ao expulsar um membro. Veja por exemplo, Randolph vs. Primeira Igreja Batista, 53 Ohio Op. 288, 120 N.E.2d 485:. (C.P., Hamilton Cty. 1954). Porém, estes casos não predominam nos tribunais norte-americanos. O Supremo Tribunal de Illinois determinou que a expulsão de um bispo da igreja foi arbitrário, porque não tinham sido administrados os procedimentos contra ele, conforme a constituição da Igreja, e do Código Penal, assegurado pela Constituição dos Estados Unidos. [ "Arbitrariedade" ] Uma exceção no senso de uma investigação, se as decisões do tribunal eclesiástico de uma Igreja, obedeceram as leis e regulamentos da igreja e são consistentes com a constituição ligada aos tribunais civis para aceitar as decisões de tribunais eclesiásticos, em assuntos de disciplina, fé, organização interna, regra eclesiástica, costumes, ou lei. Para os tribunais civis analisarem se as ações eclesiásticas de uma instituição judicial de igreja estão nesse senso "arbitrário", tem que requerer uma investigação nos procedimentos do cânone, ou supostamente da lei eclesiástica exigida pela instituição judicial seguida pela igreja, ou então nos critérios substantivos pelos quais são supostamente seguidos pela autoridade eclesiástica. Mas esta é exatamente a investigação que a Primeira Emenda proíbe; o reconhecimento de tal exceção arruinaria a regra geral, de que as controvérsias religiosas não são assuntos de investigação de um tribunal civil, e que um tribunal civil tem que aceitar as decisões eclesiásticas assim como o são. Id. 713. Veja também Nunn vs. Black, Supp. 444 (W.D.Va. 1981), aff, 2d 925 (1981). O Supremo Tribunal Sérvio da Diocese Ortodoxa Oriental, especificamente assegurou que a Primeira Emenda proíbe investigação de tribunais civis em assuntos de disciplina interna da igreja. No caso Igreja Batista de Glen vs. Estado, Supp. 676 (S'D. Ohio 1983), o Tribunal, enquanto citando a Diocese Ortodoxa Oriental sérvia, manteve que disciplina na igreja é uma questão eclesiástica e congregacional, e uma questão hierárquica na Igreja. "A menos que as decisões disciplinares internas da Igreja demandante sejam prejudicadas por fraude ou conspiração ... a investigação de um tribunal civil com respeito às razões subjacentes para a Igreja disciplinar são "inconstitucionais". Id. 683. Assuntos de disciplina interna da igreja são totalmente eclesiásticos por natureza, e a Primeira Emenda da constituição dos Estados Unidos tranca a revisão judicial, de decisões tomadas pela Comissão Judicativa das Testemunhas de Jeová, até mesmo se não forem seguidos os próprios procedimentos da igreja. Desta forma, os tribunais seculares estão sem autoridade para revisar as decisões judiciais da igreja, relativo ao estatuto de um membro e tem que "lavar as mãos" com respeito ao cumprimento dessas decisões. Kral vs. Sisters of the Third Order, 2d 450 (8th Cir. 1984); Kaufmann vs. Sheehan, .2d 355 (8th Cir. 1983). Veja também Catholic Bishop vs. N.L.R.B., 2d 1112, 1120 (7th Cir. 1977), aff'd., 440 U.S. 490 (1979). B. Anúncios Congregacionais. Um ex-membro poderá contestar qualquer anúncio congregacional sobre sua desassociação ou dissociação, porém, em tais casos, um anuncio se faz necessário. Existe uma variedade de defesas legais que a congregação poderia usar se for acusada de proferir uma declaração difamatória enquanto anunciando ou investigando um assunto relacionado ao status congregacional de um membro. Entre elas estão as seguintes: 1. Verdade - A máxima que "A verdade é uma defesa absoluta", para a difamação, é aceita na maioria dos estados. Esta defesa geralmente está justificada no fato que a disseminação da verdade não deveria ser impedida pelo medo de um processo legal. 2. Privilégio qualificado - Anúncios proferidos entre membros das congregações e relativos a assuntos de preocupação teocrática mútua, não será considerado difamatório, se malícia legal estiver ausente. A seguir são listados alguns exemplos de casos que têm ocorrido em outras organizações religiosas: a. Acusações feitas por um oficial de uma igreja contra o ministro da igreja. - Browning vs Gomez, 332 S.W.2d 588 (Tex. 1960) b. Ler uma sentença de excomunhão de um membro da igreja na presença da congregação e acusações feitas contra um membro da igreja durante uma investigação em seu caráter. Isto é semelhante a um anúncio no Salão do Reino que considera o status congregacional da pessoa. - Cimijotti vs. Paulsen, Supp. 621 (1963). c. Comunicações entre membros de uma organização religiosa relativo à conduta de outros membros ou oficiais. - Willenbucher vs. McCormick, Supp. 659 (1964). d. Um comunicado feito entre oficiais de uma igreja ou denominação em qualquer assunto que interesse a ambas partes. - Igreja de Cientologia vs. Supp Green. 800 (1973). Antes da decisão em 1964 pela Supremo Tribunal dos Estados Unidos do caso entre o New York Times vs. Sullivan, 376 EUA 254 (1964), a lei de difamação nos Estados Unidos era controlada por princípios de direito comum desenvolvidos nos tribunais estatais. O direito comum impôs uma responsabilidade rígida por difamação. A Re-declaração de Delitos, Seção 559 (1971) na página 739, define a comunicação difamatória como algo que "tende a prejudicar a reputação ou estima na comunidade, ou intimidar outras pessoas de associar ou lidar com ele." C. Relação entre a congregação e seus membros - É axiomático que a essência da relação de uma sociedade religiosa com seus membros seja mantida por tribunais, para que seja o acordo das partes e, geralmente, uma profissão de fé, aderência para a doutrina da sociedade religiosa e uma submissão para seu governo. (J.S. 755, Seção 11) Uma parte que tem assentido voluntariamente em se tornar um membro de uma congregação sujeita a si próprio às regras e procedimentos existentes nesta congregação, e não pode negar a existência delas. Todos que unem a si próprios a tal organização religiosa voluntária, fazem assim com o consentimento incluído para este governo e está ligado para submeter a isto, afirma o Estado. Morrow vs. Hill, 364 N.E.2d 1156 (1977), Watson vs. Jones, 80 EUA 679, 729 (1871), 13 Wallace 679. III. CONCLUSÃO Eu entendo que Você declarou que já não faz parte da organização das Testemunhas de Jeová, e já não é mais uma Testemunha ativa porque Você não acredita que nós estamos vivendo nos "Últimos Dias." Isto é o suficiente para a expressão de sua resignação da congregação das Testemunhas de Jeová, como um assunto de Lei. Considerando que estas questões são cuidadas por um Corpo de Anciãos na congregação local, os anciãos se encontrarão para considerar Suas declarações. Se eles acharem que Você já não está mais associado com as Testemunhas, como Você diz, então uma determinação que Você cortou seus laços com a congregação será provável. Um anúncio seria feito então à congregação, que Você já não é mais um associado das Testemunhas de Jeová. Se em algum tempo no futuro Você desejar recuperar uma boa posição na congregação, a congregação encorajará que você saiba dos procedimentos de restabelecimento, descritos acima na seção O ARRANJO DA COMISSÃO JUDICATIVA, parágrafo H. Se Você discordar de qualquer decisão efetiva dos anciãos que interesse a seu estatuto em relação à congregação, Você poderá pedir uma revisão da determinação dos anciãos, escrevendo uma carta ao corpo de anciãos, dentro de 30 dias a contar da decisão deles, enquanto claramente declarando Suas razões para pedir uma revisão e declarar sua vontade para submeter-se ao arranjo congregacional, inclusive no processo da Comissão Judicativa. Se Você acha que tem um caso legal, então Você poderá eleger um advogado para o aconselhar de Seus direitos e ajuizar Seu caso. Se esta for Sua escolha, então Você ou Seu advogado podem se interessar pelas decisões inclusas em casos semelhantes a Sua situação: Janice Paul (Perez) vs. Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados de Nova Iorque, Inc., al de et., decisão efetuada em 16 de Junho de 1985, pelo Tribunal do Distrito Oriental dos Estados Unidos. Cordialmente, Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados de Nova Iorque, Inc., Corpo de Anciãos, Congregação xxxxxx das Testemunhas de Jeová xxxxx